Midnight
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Ginny finally realizes that her curiousity isn't a good thing, especially after finding Draco alone in the Astronomy Tower. Not what you think, especially from Draco.


Summary: Ginny finally realizes that her curiousity isn't a good thing, especially after finding Draco alone in the Astronomy Tower. Not what you think.

Disclaimer: Still standing.

I snuck a peak at the blonde Slytherin over dinner on a particularly cold Friday night. He wasn't eating, but drinking dark red wine. Draco looked over at me and I thought I saw his teeth come out of the corner of his mouth. I was spooked and suddenly not very hungry after that.

A minute later, Draco left the Great Hall. And out of sheer curiousity, I followed him, but took a long drink of my pumpkin juice. He passed several windows, he seemed to glow and twitch at every sight of moonlight. I was curious, and let me warn you right now, curiousity isn't a good thing. He was walking for the Astronomy Tower. I was so stupid back then. So uneducated. So...so...unknowing...of the torture I was about to endure.

He was climbing the circular stairway and, upon reaching the door, opened it and shut it quietly behind him. I waited for a moment before choosing to enter. I shut the door behind me, and turned to Draco. He was bathing in the moonlight, seeming to be snow white. I felt the room as cold as ice. My warmth gave off an odd radiation. I felt my mind and my gut tell me instantly that I had made the wrong decision. I knew, or rather my gut knew, I couldn't run. It was too late. Draco turned around. He was a sight. His eyes were dialated to where his pupils weren't visible; he had dark pink circles around his eyes, and pearly white fangs stuck out of the corner of his mouth. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I felt that he did too.

I had read my Defense Against the Dark Arts book. I suddently knew. He was a vampire, and in the full blown killing stage. I knew I was going to die, and I chose to run for it. Putting up a fight sounded fun, but I may have a slim chance with running. There's dignaty in that, I hope. I turned and tripped over his bag. It burst open and several packets of blood flew over the floor. I felt a tear leak out of my eye, but I brushed it away. I stood. I was going to beat his arse, or die trying. I didn't even notice him behind me, and then I was face down on the floor, his hand on my spine and his knee on my legs. I began to breath hard. I knew it, time to start praying.

He flipped me in one fluent move, probally used several times before. I was facing him, his eyes bore through mine. I wanted to cry, but I smartly sucked it back it.

"You're afraid. Your heart is beating so fast." He hissed. I gave his a pleeding look, but he didn't give me any mercy. "It doesn't hurt." We were silent for a moment before I chose to speak, hoping it would delay my death.

"I don't think you want to do this."

"Oh trust me," he breathed, his breath icy against my fracked neck, "I do." I didn't even see it happen. His teeth sunk in my neck, and it felt like a knife in my heart. I knew I was crying. I knew I was screaming, but I didn't feel it. All I felt was my warm blood falling down my shoulder, and hitting the floor, making a puddle. His cold cheek rested against mine but I didn't have the strength to fight back. I was numb. Weak. He sucked the blood out of my neck, and my arms and the rest of my body for that matter. His eyes were horrid through the whole thing. They seemed to care, but I knew better. I felt light-headed.

He pulled away, my blood dark on his lips. He blinked for a moment, and I felt my head bob at my bloody shoulder. The blood puddle was huge. It was staining the stone floor. He blinked again, and grabbed his arm. He bit it, and hard. I saw the blood dripping off his arm and the pain in his eyes. He grabbed my chin with his bloody fingers and put his arm up to my lips. I felt his blood driping into my mouth, and it tasted good. I began t drink it, knowing how vile and sickining it was.

But I never expected what happened next.

All I knew was death. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. It was beautiful, but something was calling me. Something odd. It seemed as though I would never see this light again, but I left with the other feeling. When I opened my eyes, not even realizing they were closed, I was twitching on the floor. Curling up, thrashing out, biting and scratching. This was insaine. I felt my nails growing longer, but now much, and my eyes changing. They seemed to weave in and out of blurryness. It didn't make any sense. I was dying, and yet, I was living.

I felt I was crying because of the tears running down my face, making my hair stick to my pale-ing face, all I wanted to do was hurt someone. Several times I clawed at him, he would just grab my arms and push me even tighter towards the ground. He rubbed my hair out of my face gently. I felt my teeth burning and knawing at my gums. Then I tasted blood in my mouth and knew my gums were bleeding. I was screaming and I didn't even realize it. The pain was getting to me, I was blacking out. The door opened, and some 6th years walked in.

"Get the hell out! Now!" He shouted at them, reverting towards his human self, but still in a vampire form. The door shut quickly, but before it did I heard their heartbeats. I was hungry, and I wasn't even fully turned yet. I continued to scream, my tears pouring down my face. Then suddenly, it stopped. I was afraid. I didn't know what was happening, and I had a dry taste in my mouth. That last gulp of pumpking juice that was fresh in my throat was like ash on my tounge. I didn't understand. Draco's eyes were normal again, and all he did was look at me with shame.

"Look, I'm really sorry." He whispered, wiping his voice clean of emotion. I felt my teeth with my tounge. I had sharp fangs, and I freaked. He heald me down. I could hear the 6th years hearts outside the door, beating rapidly. There was blood running through those vains. I felt my pupils get small, and Draco heald me tighter.

"You don't want to do that, Ginny." he said softly, yet still creul. I gave his a look, yet he didn't budge.

"Get off me." I hissed. I was hungry. I wanted blood, and I wanted it now. "Now, Draco. Or I'm going to suck your blood."

"Try and I'll re-kill you." He said, slightly amused. I blinked a few times, and my vision was back to normal. "I gave you some of my blood, to save your life and this is how you re-pay me?"

"What am I?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just follow me." Draco said, letting me take his hand as he helped me up off the ground. I followed his silently to Dumbeldore's office, and before we knocked on the door, I realized what a mess I was.

"What if I try...to hurt him?" I asked, knowing a fresh heart wasn't so far away now.

"You won't, hopefully. It takes a while to controll your feelings and stages, but you'll learn. It's easy." I gave his an angry look. He raised his hand and hit the door roughtly four times. It opened slowly, creeking as it went. We stepped inside. I was terrified.

"Calm down." He said. "I can hear your heart. Even though you're dead, it still beats terribly fast."

"I'm dead?"

"Yes. And we have to sleep in a special room. But Dumberdore will explain that."

Yeah...explain. He gave her a manual on how to handle life now that she was immortal. He explained that Draco was her lifeline until they were out in the world. I left with Draco. We didn't speak to one another for the whole trip there. He led me to a room with freezers. I freaked. He told me we slept in there or we rot. That scared me even more. Life wasn't as simple as it seemed after that. He was serving the Dark Lord, and I needed constant answers. Hermione, Harry, Ron and everyone elas saw me leave a bit after Draco, but to them, I was dead. I had died when a brick fell on my head in the Astronomy Tower, that's what Dumbeldore said, and I had to agree.

Life was more fun when there was a risk of dying. You know, doing something risky. I would never do anything. I had nothing, nothing but Draco. I had become clingy, needy, horrid. I often was pushed against the wall by Draco. In rage, I bit. He had scars. But I never figured out why I couldn't control my vampire and he could.

"It takes practice." He would say. I gave his an evil look and grabbed wine. Blood wine of course and drunk that. I wanted to die for so long. I hope it comes soon...


End file.
